


In a Heartbeat

by Bin_oftrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-it Notes, Sleepy Cuddles, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bin_oftrash/pseuds/Bin_oftrash
Summary: Read the tags(CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	In a Heartbeat

Akaashi never had much confidence his whole life but high school just lowered it to where it was constantly messing with him.

He barely looked in mirrors anymore

When he did look in a mirror, all he saw was

How ugly and big his thighs were

How big his hands are

How messy his hair is

And so on

He rarely talked which isn't out of the ordinary, but now it was becoming a problem.

Akaashi couldn't stand anything about himself.

He had so many people in his life that could help but felt so alone.

He felt like just giving up and laying down in his bed forever.

His insecurities ate him up every night

He felt so ugly.

He couldn't look on social media without thinking

Why isn't my stomach flat?

Why am I not that strong looking?

Why I am I not that tall?

Why is my nose not like theirs?

Akaashi tried to push these thoughts out, but they always came back

Sometimes he saw those little posts that said something about being you and to not be so insecure but those never really helped.

Akaashi felt stuck

He needed help.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

“So what do you need?” Bokuto asked.

I sat on my bed with Bokuto next to me with a questioning look.

“I uh wanted to tell you something that is kinda important --well not really-- but it's kinda like uh well has-is like been bothering me — actually y know what never mind” I stumbled out somehow

My courage had managed to disappear in a matter of seconds.

Bokuto looked at me with a sad and confused face.

“What's bothering you?” he asked with a sad tone

I looked down at my lap

I regret doing this, but I know everything with crash and be in ruins if I continue like this.

“I-”

I stopped and rethought everything

Was this really worth it?

What if he gets mad or judges me?

I know he would never do that but that didn't stop the thoughts.

“You…?” Bokuto asked cautiously.

“Well I haven't been feeling well for um-for um a while” I said

“Are you sick?” Bokuto asked.

“No its just that I haven't well really-” I sputtered out

All my insecurities came crashing down on me and felt like I couldn't do this anymore.

Tears began forming in my eyes and slowly started falling.

Bokuto noticed and pulled me into a hug.

Something just popped like a bubble in me and my tears just came out like a river, I shoved my head against Bokuto's shirt.

“I-I just-just can't look at myself in the mirror o-or-” I sobbed into his shirt

Bokuto pressed my head against his chest harder and started rubbing my back.

“Or lo-look online wi-without feeling ugly and insecure” I started sobbing more

“Shh it's ok” Bokuto softly said

“I-I hate how ugly my hair a-and my messy hair a-and-and my stomach is flat and s-strong” I said into his shirt

“I don't know how to really help you with words, but I'll try to get it all out as best as I can” Bokuto said

Bokuto laid us both down on my bed and started talking about how much he loved me and what he loved about my body.

I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When I woke up Bokuto was gone

I was a little disappointed but got up and went to the kitchen where I found a plate of food and a note on the table.

I sat down at the table and picked up the note.

The note read

Hey Akaashi

I know you haven't been feeling too good for some time, so I wanted to remind you that

You're beautiful

You're smart

You're so pretty

I love you so much and would do anything for you in a heartbeat <3

Love,

Bokuto

When I finished reading the note I noticed the dark spots on the paper and placed his hand on his wet cheeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Every day after that Bokuto gave me those small notes.

\---------------------

I walked into my bathroom and saw a note on his mirror from Bokuto that read

“Cute bed head ;)”

I smiled

\----------------------

They were so random sometimes.

\----------------------

I was looking through my dresser and found another note from Bokuto

“These pants make your thighs look 20× hotter ;)”

I chuckled.

\-----------------------

It was a weird attempt a flirting

But it really helped with my confidence and I slowly started feeling better about myself.

\-----------------------

I was looking for my science notebook but instead found a HUGE notebook that said

“Akaashi<3”

When I read it he found all the pages were filled with everything Bokuto loved about me.

I honestly loved it.

\-----------------------

I found notes like that for 8 years straight.

On year 4 me and Bokuto got together.

On year 8 Bokuto proposed.

\----

“I, Bokuto, take thee, Akaashi, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

\----

After the wedding ended me and Bokuto sat on the steps and looked at the stars in silence.

The silence ended when Bokuto started speaking

“Akaashi” he spoke softly

“Yeah?” I asked still looking at the night sky.

“I love you so much” he spoke.

“I know” I said with a smile

“I would do anything for you in a heartbeat” He said as he turned his head towards me.

I turned my head towards him.

“I would too”

In a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic :]


End file.
